muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4730
Cold Open Chef Ernie, inspired by today's theme of cooking, has prepared a bowl of oatmeal for Bert... a pretend bowl of oatmeal, however. Scene #1 Alan prepares Elmo a lunch, when the Hooper's Store lights dim and Super Chef, the host of Cast Iron Cook (Jason Schwartzman), appears, announcing Alan has been picked to be a contestant. The store gets a re-decorating as Super Chef introduces Alan's competitors. Super Chef explains to Alan, Chris and Elmo that he must beat the other cooks in three different rounds. Scene #2 Super Chef announces the first dish to be made - P Stew, a concoction that must consist of nothing but P-word ingredients. The gang tosses many P foods into their pot. Time runs out and Super Chef is repulsed by their stew. He takes a sample of the other cooks' stew and adores it, until Chris points out one of the chef's hats fell into the pot, this making their P stew void. Alan starts getting pumped to win. Scene #3 The next dish they must prepare is an apple pie, made with exactly eight apples. Alan looks around the counter for some, but he only has seven. Elmo remembers he has an apple in his lunch bag and gives it to Alan. Chris accidentally adds pepper to their pie, thus disgusting Super Chef again. He adores the taste of the opponents' pie, but Chris again discovers the chef's glasses fell into the pie, making them lose on a technicality. Chris thinks they can't lose now, but Super Chef points out the final round is worth three points. Scene #4 The final dish is a Half-garian Goulash, using whatever ingredients they'd like, but they all must be cut in half. Alan quickly explains the concept to Elmo before they start adding their ingredients. Super Chef gives their goulash a taste and is again repulsed. He is about to deem the Cast Iron Cooks the winners, until Chris finds the chef's wristwatch in the pot, not cut in half. Alan and friends are declared the winners and Super Chef signs off, finding the chefs cut his belt in half as his pants drop. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. Muppets / Celebrity Cookie Monster finds Anthony Mackie cooking some soup and points out he's missing a particular, C-word item. Some vegetables beginning with C appear, but Anthony figures out that he means cookies. Since they don't belong in the soup, Cookie puts them where they do belong - his tummy. Cookie's Crumby Pictures Cookie Monster plays Gobble, a monster who has eaten "the one dessert to rule them all," then loses the recipe. Soon, a magical elf provides him with the ingredients to restore cookies to the land of Monster Earth, but he'll need to remember the recipe to make them. Gobble's less-in-control half thinks they should eat the ingredients now, but Gobble understands he can have real cookies if he just waits. Using a rhyming strategy he came up with, Gobble is able to remember the recipe and bake the cookies, which he promptly gobbles. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 8. Elmo's World: Cooking Scene #4 Ernie has another bowl for Bert and assures him that it's not pretend oatmeal. Bert discovers that it's empty too - it's pretend pudding!